


think happy thoughts

by OnDesertSky



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sexting, Text messaging, heh, i am literal trash for writing this, josh is a perv, tyler is dun with his shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnDesertSky/pseuds/OnDesertSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh likes to send tyler text messages when they're sitting next to each other.<br/>tyler isn't very impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	think happy thoughts

**10:42 P.M**

Ty:

That better not be a boner I feel against my thigh

 

Jish:

Maybe im jus happy to c u >:)

 

Ty:

Josh -_-

 

Jish:

Ty <3

 

Ty:

There are like 10 other people in the room

 

Jish:

That jus makes it better tho

 

Ty:

.....

 

Jish:

I cant help how attractive u r 2 me babe

 

Ty:

How can you spell out attractive but nothing else??

 

Jish:

Guess its my ass-thetic, heh

 

Ty:

Why do I like you

 

Jish:

Wanna cum 2 the bathroom w/ me real quick

  
I could remind u >:)

 

Ty:  
You’ve officially ruined that emoji forever

Jish:

Aw babe

  
Don’t b harsh :(

 

Ty:

Okay, maybe not forever

 

You’re still the perviest person I know

 

Jish:

Wat about B? p sure he gave ry a handie a min ago

 

Ty:

OH MY GOD, never tell me these things again

  
Jenna is glaring at us, I think we need to pay attention to the movie now

 

Jish:

:(

 

Ty:

You’re sitting NEXT to me, for christ’s sake

 

Jish:

:( :(

 

Ty:

I’ll hold your hand under the blanket?

 

Jish:

^.^ may b sumthn else 2

 

Ty:

youre impossible

 

**12:53 A.M**

 

Jish:

Ily

 

Ty:

I love you too, dork

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some useless trash, here u go!! there will be more added to this, I'm sure. 
> 
> u can prompt me at jishlertrash.tumblr.com or in the comments!


End file.
